Fantasy
by tangledcharm
Summary: Erza finds herself longing for Jellal, the sheets no longer keeping her warm without his presents, the nights seeming almost like an eternity. The scarlet hair beauty softly bites her lip as she feels her body pleading with desire, she slowly closes her eyes and begins to think of her only love.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Erza sighed; she had woken up feeling frustrated. She turned over and faced the window, the pouring rain tapped at her bedroom window, she watched as the tiny droplets trickled down the cold glass. Her dark brown eyes wondered up to the night sky, it had been three months since she had last seen Jellal. The blue haired wizards had gone on an important quest, leaving her alone. The nights felt lonely without him, the bed too big for just her.

She turned over, resting her back on the soft mattress, her body wrapped in the dark ocean blue sheets. She looked up to the celling as she tried to control her thoughts. But her mind continued to wondered, thinking of only Jellal and their passion nights together.

The scarlet haired beauty could feel herself getting turned on as she thought of Jellal; she allowed her eyes to closes as her mind wondered further.

_Jellal looked at Erza from where he was standing. He was stood in the rain in his white tank shirt, his tight black boxers allowed her to see his large bulge. The rain around him poured over his skin, the tiny wet droplets slid down his muscular tanned skin. His warm breathe caused a little white cloud, his head tilted a little, his dark tea green eyes filled with wondered as he looked at her. _

Erza bit her lip, her heart beat rose as she found her hand slipping into the warm sheets, slowly gliding down her body.

_Jellal's head lifted slightly as he softly bit his lip, still looking at her. He placed his large hands on his wet shirt, slowly tearing it away, exposing his broad chest. The rain poured faster, soaking his dark blue hair, the long strands sticking to his face_

Erza began rubbing herself, her silk underwear becoming wet as she moaned softly. Her leg's parted slightly as her fingers teasingly brushed over her narrow alley.

_The blue haired wizard grinned as he watched Erza, he through his damp, torn shirt to the side. His hand slowly slipped down his wet chest before he slowly began rubbing himself, the large bulge growing bigger in his tight black underwear. _

Erza's moaned softly as her fingers moved the damp silk to the side. She slipped her digits slowly into her velvet underground.

_Jellal slowly approached Erza, his hand moved away from his risen tent. _

"_Erza" he whispered_

_The scarlet haired wizard looked up, seeing him closer to her_

Erza's fingers moved faster as she felt his warmth near her, her digits becoming wetter as pleasure washed over her. She bit harder on her bottom lip, her head moving backwards as she moaned loudly through half closed lips.

_Jellal's fingers teasingly ran along his boxer's waist line, he stood over her, his lips lightly pressing on her neck. _

Erza clenched up as she had her first orgasm, her fingers became sticky as she lightly panted, and moaning as the sheets under her became wet.

_Jellal lightly nipped the beauty's ear lobe before sucking on it, he moaned softly into her ear._

"_Your so wet Erza" he whispered_

Erza half opened her eyes; she slowly pulled away her silk underwear, losing them in the warm sheets. She reached over and opened her side table, grabbing the long, rubber joystick. She lay back down; her breathing hitched as she once again closed her eyes.

_Jellal lifted his head up and smiled, his gaze slowly wondered down to his tight black boxers._

Erza bit her lip harder as she slipped the joystick under the sheets; she had covered the long rubber stick with cold pleasure liquid. She brushed the moist stick against herself, moaning through her trembling lips.

"J-Jellal" she called out in a whisper

_The blue haired wizard slowly pulled away his boxers, his throbbing member stood up; loving the freedom it had gained from the smothering material. _

_He grinded against her, his hard member pleading for access _

Erza slowly slipped the joystick into her damp canal; she placed both hands over it as her finger pressed one of the buttons causing it to vibrate.

_Jellal began thrusting into Erza, he moaned softly as his lips brushed over her exposed moulds. His tongue teasingly circling her hard nips before he sucked and pulled on them._

Erza's hands moved faster and faster, she cried out in delight as the vibrating joystick made her come over and over again. Socking the purple rubber with her pleasure liquid, she cried out Jellal's name as she climaxed once more, losing herself in the pleasure.

"_Erza….Erza?" Jellal called to her_

_He stopped and looked at her, calling her name once more_

Erza opened her eyes, her hands pausing from movement. She could hear her name being called, it was Jellal's voice, and it was coming from the hallway. She frowned slightly, slipping the vibrating rubber out of herself. She leaned up on one arm, listening again.

"Erza?" the voice called again before the bedroom door opened

Jellal stood in the door way, smiling.

"I'm back early" he said, standing in his soaking wet uniform

Erza softly bit her lip as her eyes wondered over his damp clothes; the blue haired wizard stood looking bewildered. His hair was stuck to his face, his clothes clinging tight to his muscular body; he placed down his bag and closed the bedroom door.

The scarlet haired beauty smiled a little as she sat up, she could now turn her fantasy into reality…

**A/N: **Are you still breathing? xD o.O What do you guys think? Honestly? I got someone to prove read this and they were a little mad with me, they said I should add more xD It could be carried on I suppose ;) hehe Well I shall let my readers decided, hmmm…let's see, if I get 25 reviews then I shall turn this into a two shot, I think that sounds fair :)

Anyways I am off to write some more to my other stories xD Remember…!

Stay awesome, eat oroes and…

JERZA FOREVER ^.^


End file.
